Version Differences
Ver0.01a WIP Ver0.01 WIP Ver0.00e *Added Milica's maps *Added Question Mark's maps *Added new Computer Room screen *Changed contents of Kubotsuki's and Totsutsuki's instructions *Modified Kubotsuki's skin color to look less orange *Modified save themes for both characters (temporary?) *Deleted unused maps from old versions (Kubotsuki's old rooms) Ver0.00d *Added new intro for Kubotsuki *Rainy Garden was added *Added SesakaTH's maps *Added map numbers to the start of map names *Added new features to "About me" in the menu *Switched/modified Kubotsuki's dream room and real room *Changed Kubo's Nexus BG *Modified some filenames to include creator names *Moved windows in Totsutsuki's room to the other side *The blank space between "About me" and "Quit" in the menu was removed. *Fixed bug causing Kubotsuki's clock to stop ticking after switching characters *Walk cycle stuttering in Broken World's NPCs were fixed. Ver0.00c *Added color to olm's Cave's glow *Added Question Mark's maps *Changed title screen music *Changed water/puddle walk sounds *Fixed a fatal bug in which Totsutsuki's intro would play every time you select her Ver0.00b *Broken World 's cave area was added. *Computer Room was added. *Totsutsuki's Star effect was added. *The Kuboa Event was added. *Added more Nexus doors to both Nexus areas *Added glow effect to the character symbol you select *Added glow effect to slides in Kubotsuki's instructions *Added introduction and instructions to Totsutsuki *Added disclaimer at the start of the game with information on the project and warnings for possibly disturbing content *Added closing door SFX for doors missing it *Added different-colored doors for Totsutsuki's Dream Room *Modified title screen *Changed Totsutsuki faceset from blue to gold *Show Picture events now work faster on slower computers *Changed Nexus doors with no area made to be semitransparent/translucent Ver0.00a Title Screen The title screen's copyright date and creator name was removed, replaced by a link to the 8chan site. Sprites Kubotsuki and Totsutsuki's sprites were both remade. Enhancements aside, Totsutsuki's shirt pattern was changed from white to yellow, Kubotsuki now has a reddish-brown eye color and a gray-green tank top. Kubotsuki's Intro A small border was made around the screen. Real Rooms The spare chair in Kubotsuki's Room was removed, along with the bed being moved to the lowerright corner. Totsutsuki's Room was given a tea set on the table, moved the bear to near the entrance of the room, and was given a nightstand with a lamp. The clock was also replaced with a calender. Dream Rooms Both dream rooms were given a special design for the character-switching TVs, showing a small mockup of the character select screen. A balcony was added to Kubotsuki's Dream Room, along with the removal of the table in the center of the room and the potted plants, which were moved to the balcony. The field in which the screen goes brighter from looking at the TV was shrunken, along with the glow effect being less drastic. The same changes to Totsutsuki's real room is seen in the dream room. Misc. Changes *Broken World was added. *Saving was given a spotlight effect around the protagonists *Totsutsuki was given the ability to sit on benches and her bed. *The footstep for stepping on wood was changed. Ver. a-000 The first release of Outotsu Yume. Category:Information